Raising Hell
by Little Ms. Sarcastic
Summary: A parent will do whatever it takes to keep their child safe and even though Evan isn't Marcy's son they have an identical relationship. The Alpha Pack doesn't care so, when they cross the line Marcy and Derek will do anything it takes to make sure that their ' families' (so to speak) are safe. ( Please read the bottom and comment)


I was right in the middle of an argument with Derek when I got the call. I don't even remember what it was about, all I remember is running as fast as I possibly could to my car, starting it and speeding down the road at well over the legal or even practical speed limit. I ran into the little operating room at Dr. Deaton's and stopped dead in my tracks. I vaguely remember walking up to the cold steel table where one of my pack members rested, trying to hold on. I peered into Evan light brown eyes and smiled, resting my hands on either side of his weakly smiling face.

" Hey, Marcy."

" Hey, Ev. How are you feeling?" I asked just wanting to hear his voice before the inevitable happened.

" Like shit." He responded and went into a coughing fit. I rubbed his back gently as he tried desperately to clear his lungs. " I'm so tired." He said, his eyelids fluttering.

" I know, just stay with me, Ev. Just stay awake for a little longer and everything will be okay." I lied, knowing that there wasn't anything any of us could do for him at this point. " Evan? Evan, please wake up." I pleaded, shaking his shoulders. " Evan? Evan?! Evan!" I yelled trying to get him to just wake up for just a few more seconds. I gasped in horror, letting go of the now lifeless corpse that laid in front of me. I ran to the front door and nearly pulled it off it's hinges before sinking to my knees on the soaking parking lot pavement. All I could do was bury my head in my hands and cry as my boyfriend tried to comfort me in any way possible. I cried and cried until I lost it and roared at the sky, my fangs fully out, and my claws digging into the ground. I barely remember Derek trying to keep his cool as he told every one to go home, and that there's a meeting the next day at 8 in the morning, while pulling me into his lap, holding me close to his chest.

I don't know how long we sat there but, I woke up the next morning at Derek's apartment, with him still holding me as close as I could possibly get. I sighed, sat on the edge of the bed, ran a hand through my messed up hair and looked at the clock. 7:59 was glowing in bright red.

" Derek, get up." He groaned but, didn't move. " Derek. It's time." I whispered and I knew that he was awake. I grabbed a pair of discarded pants and pulled them on before heading downstairs for the meeting with Derek right behind me.

" I know that it's crazy soon to be talking about what happened and I know that we shouldn't make any rash decisions due to last night's events but, I just want to remind my pack that my offer still stands. If you don't feel that you can handle what happened, if you aren't happy or whatever the case is I just want you to know that you can always leave, I won't stop you." I paused and nodded when no one made a move for the door. " That being said, I _will_ not have Evan's death be in vain." I placed my hand on the railing of the staircase where I was positioned, now addressing both packs. " I will fight to the death for Evan but, let me be clear; if you are distracted in _any_ way shape of form I don't want you fighting next to me. The _last_ thing I need is some one who isn't focusing could get everyone else or themselves hurt. On that note, if we go down, I don't want us to go down because we weren't thinking clearly, we weren't ready or anything like that. If we go down, we go down fighting. Fighting for Evan. That aside, Derek and I have decided that we're going to be holding a proper Wolf funeral for Evan. I'm not forcing you to come by any means but, it would mean the world to me if you did. I know that Evan meant a lot to all of us so do whatever you need to to clear your heads, grieve, break things whatever, if any of you need to talk just keep in mind that I am always here. Now, Derek say what you want to say and meet me outside." I say wrapping up my rather long speech. After a couple minutes I heard the door open behind me.

" What's up?"

" _This is going to stop_. I am tired of both of us loosing members, the next time we meet them of the Hunters we don't hold back. They killed one of ours so, we kill _all_ of theirs. Like I said, if you want to take your pack out of this, I get it." He wraps his strong arms around me and kisses my neck sweetly.

" I would never leave you or your pack."

" Then let's go raise some Hell." I said with a wicked grin.

**I'm not sure if I'm going to just keep this as a One Shot or make it into a full blown story. Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
